


ardente

by homurashunkin



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha!Asta, M/M, Omega!Yuno, Omegaverse, modified canon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homurashunkin/pseuds/homurashunkin
Summary: AstaYuno—Berstatus sebagai omega membuat Yuno tidak bisa menjadi Ksatria Sihir. Suatu hari kesempatan itu datang, melalui sebuah ikatan yang tidak ia inginkan.  Omegaverse. A/B/O. Modified Canon
Relationships: Asta/Yuno (Black Clover)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> black clover ©Tabata Yuuki

Miskin bukanlah sebuah pilihan hidup. 

Itu pula yang terjadi pada kehidupan Yuno, salah seorang penghuni gereja yang menampung anak-anak yatim piatu. Tempat ini adalah untuk mereka yang terbuang. Menyedihkan, memang. 

Yuno tumbuh dengan menerima kehidupan sederhana di Hage, melakukan yang terbaik dalam mengurus gereja. Terkadang ia juga dibantu oleh Bapa Orsi dan Suster Lily. Sebagai lelaki yang beranjak dewasa, sudah sepatutnya Yuno melakukan ini. 

Ia memiliki mimpi yang sudah lama dipendam. Mimpi untuk menjadi seorang ksatria sihir. Terlalu berharap, memang. Ia tak bisa pergi mengikuti seleksi di ibukota kerajaan dan lebih memilih mengurus gereja. Adalah aturan umum bahwa seorang omega tidak diperkenankan menjadi seorang Ksatria Sihir. Baginya itu sudah lebih dari cukup, dan ia yakin ksatria sihir kerajaan Clover sangat kuat. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. 

"Yuno, bisa kau antar surat ini pada Kepala Desa? Bapa ada urusan."

Dan salah satu rutinitasnya di akhir bulan adalah mengantar sebuah surat berisikan permohonan. Lebih tepatnya permintaan untuk subsidi gereja. Biasanya hasil tersebut didapat dari penduduk sekitar yang secara sukarela menyerahkannya melalui Kepala Desa. Mengantar surat seperti ini hanya formalitas. 

Gerejanya cukup jauh dari pemukiman warga, butuh sekitar setengah jam dengan berjalan kaki. Melewati hamparan rerumputan tinggi. 

Yuno pulang sekitar pukul enam petang. Alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat tiba-tiba ada keramaian di depan gereja. Lelaki itu berlari demi mencari tahu. 

"Kami tidak menyembunyikan apapun!" 

"Tuan kami bilang kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu! Kalian tidak dengar?!" 

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" 

Yuno datang dengan wajah marah terhadap beberapa orang yang berselisih dengan Lily dan Bapa di depan gereja. Salah seorang dari mereka begitu terkejut dengan kehadiran Yuno. 

"Ah! Itu dia!" 

Ada banyak pasang mata tertuju kepada irisnya. Beberapa dari mereka tiba-tiba saja menahan Yuno.

"Kau akan ikut kami!" 

Yuno tidak tahu ada apa ini. Ia hendak melawan, tetapi beberapa dari mereka justru mengacungkan senjata kepada para penghuni gereja. 

"Diam dan ikut kami." 

***

Yuno dibawa entah kemana. Ia hanya bisa diam di dalam kereta kuda. Tidak mengerti mengapa ini tiba-tiba terjadi, ia bahkan tidak mengenali siapa saja yang membawanya. Tapi keselamatan orang gereja adalah prioritas, Yuno terpaksa mengalah meski ia seharusnya bisa melawan. 

Pria berambut hitam tidak paham dengan situasi yang menimpanya. Apa ia akan dijual? Atau mungkin akan jadi objek transplantasi organ? Semua hal buruk bisa saja menimpanya. 

Perjalanan selama tujuh hari sama sekali tidak terasa. Ia sudah berjanji tidak akan kabur apabila menuruti permintaan mereka, selain itu beberapa orang masih berada di sana untuk memastikan sandera tidak pergi kemana-mana. 

_Pengecut_. 

Kereta kuda yang dinaiki Yuno terhenti di salah satu halaman sebuah bangunan tinggi. Lelaki itu sedikit mengintip dari balik kain pembatas, ia tidak tahu lokasinya saat ini. 

"Turun! Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu!" 

Tak ada pilihan lain, Yuno mematuhi perintah itu. Sebelum memasuki bangunan, ada sebuah pagar besi yang tak kalah tinggi. Ujungnya terlihat amat runcing. Tak lama kemudian pagar itu terbuka untuk mereka. 

Yuno diarahkan masuk, ke sebuah tempat yang bahkan tidak ia tahu. Kakinya melangkah melewati pintu besar yang kini terbuka lebar. Banyak sekali interior mewah di dalam. Juga perabotan yang diyakini tak kalah nilainya. Sejauh mata memandang, tempat ini begitu memanjakan. 

"Yang Mulia! Kami sudah membawanya."

"Terima kasih. Kalian boleh pergi."

_**Krieeett** _

_**Klak.** _

Yuno meneguk ludah. Jadi siapa gerangan yang memanggilnya kemari? 

"Ah, maaf soal gereja itu. Mereka akan baik-baik saja, aku jamin itu." 

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Yuno. Di hadapannya hanya ada seorang lelaki sama seperti dirinya, meski tak terlihat begitu menyeramkan. 

"Tenang, aku adalah Raja Negeri ini. Tempat kau—ehem, kita tinggal."

Visual yang didapat Yuno adalah rambut abu jabrik, serta sebuah jubah kebesaran berwarna merah. Pula dengan mahkota yang seakan melambangkan statusnya. 

"Aku tidak salah dengar, 'kan?"

"Kenapa kau ragu?!" ia tampak kesal. Tetapi ia lalu berdehem sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraan. 

"Apa kau tahu alasanmu dibawa ke sini?"

"Apa aku akan bekerja di sini?" tidak ada jawaban yang lebih logis daripada itu di benak Yuno sekarang. Kalau dipikir-pikir, mungkin saja dia dibawa sebagai pembantu. Terlebih lelaki itu bilang dia Raja. Yuno bisa merasakan aura yang begitu besar di ruangan ini. Mungkin dia tidak berbohong soal itu. 

"Ah, tidak sepenuhnya salah juga. Tapi ... aku sedikit ragu bertanya. Apa kau ingat kita pernah bertemu dulu?" 

"Dulu?" Yuno mengernyit. 

"Waktu itu aku sedang ada misi di desa Hage, tempatmu tinggal. Dan kau menolongku."

Oh, apa dia mau mengucapkan terima kasih? 

"... dan sejak saat itu aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri akan menjadi seorang Raja yang melindungi semuanya. Maaf karena membuatmu menunggu lama karena banyak hal yang terjadi sebelum aku di sini." 

Lelaki berambut abu melangkah maju, kemudian tiba-tiba saja berlutut di depan pemuda desa yang masih terlihat bingung dengan penjelasannya tadi. Yuno ditatap dengan mata penuh keyakinan, tangannya diraih lembut,

"Karena itu ... menikahlah denganku." 

Yuno mematung. 

Menikah ... ?

"Kau yakin kepalamu tidak terbentur sesuatu?" 

"HAH?!" 

"Dan lagi, kau belum memperkenalkan diri."

"Kau tidak tahu namaku?! Asta, namaku Asta! Sebaiknya kau ingat itu mulai dari sekarang karena kita akan segera jadi—"

"Siapa bilang aku menerimamu?" 

Asta melihat Yuno menatapnya marah. Dan juga dengan kebencian. Mungkin saja sekarang ia sudah menaruh dendam. Wajar saja, berhubung ia tidak ingat kejadian silam. 

"Eh?" Asta tampak terkejut. Pula ketika Yuno balik kanan dan menuju pintu besar, garis batas bangunan ini dan halaman di luar. 

"Tunggu—kau sungguh tidak mengingatku?! Kau bahkan berjanji untuk itu!" 

Langkah Yuno terhenti. 

Berjanji? Apa benar ia pernah berjanji dengan orang ini? 

"Kau berjanji akan mendampingiku saat aku berhasil menuju puncak! Sialan, ayo ingat-ingat!" 

Yuno terus berjalan. Ia memegang gagang pintu dan berusaha membukanya tapi tidak bisa. Kenapa?

"Maaf, tapi aku tak berniat melepaskanmu." 

Yuno hendak mengeluarkan sihir angin miliknya untuk melawan, tetapi kekuatannya mendadak lenyap. Ia mencoba berulang kali tapi hasilnya tak berbeda. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? 

Yuno merasakan bahaya. Padahal Asta tidak terlihat membawa senjata, jadi kekuatan apa ini? Sepertinya juga bukan sihir. Tapi apa? 

Ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, yang dilihat Yuno adalah sosok mengerikan. Asta diliputi aura hitam, juga mata yang berubah merah beserta tanduk di atas kepalanya. Tak lupa dengan sayap tak utuh yang entah sejak kapan berada di punggungnya. 

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak bisa lari, Yuno." 

* * *

_ardente; blazing, burning._


	2. Chapter 2

Yuno tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa lari.

Karena itu ia memilih patuh sementara waktu. Lebih baik ia memikirkan rencana daripada bertindak gegabah. Ada kemungkinan juga para pengawal di luar akan menahannya.

Instingnya berkata untuk tetap waspada terhadap seseorang bernama Asta ini.

"Di sini kamarmu, aku ada di sebelahmu."

Karena lelaki itu bilang ingin menikahinya, Yuno pikir dia juga akan memaksa untuk tidur bersama. Tapi untunglah tidak. Ia masih memiliki waktu menyusun strategi pembalasan. Jangan kira dia lemah, ia sudah biasa berurusan dengan para bandit yang kadang menyatroni gereja. Ia tidak pernah kalah dalam pertarungan sebelumnya.

Asta menunjukkan sebuah kamar kepadanya. Tempat di mana Yuno akan tinggal di sini mulai sekarang.

"Yah, tapi aku besok pergi karena ada urusan. Padahal aku juga ingin bicara banyak denganmu. Hahaha."

Kamar Yuno sangat luas. Pula dengan berbagai perabotan yang tampak mewah di dalamnya. Ada ranjang berukuran besar, dilengkapi kain tipis di masing-masing sisi. Cermin dengan pinggiran emas dan berukirkan naga. Tidak jauh dari sana, ada sebuah jendela besar yang cukup dimasuki olehnya—mungkin. Kacanya berwarna-warni, tapi terlepas dari itu, keseluruhannya tampak indah. Bahkan ada kandiler menggantung di area tengah. Kamar ini ... sedikit berlebihan untuk orang biasa sepertinya.

"Kau juga bisa menulis surat, Finral biasanya datang di akhir pekan." jelas Asta. Yuno sedikit tertarik, tapi nanti saja. Ia juga harus melihat keadaan.

" ... "

"Besok Klaus akan datang dan memandumu keliling tempat ini." makin banyak orang yang akan datang. Yuno pusing.

" ... "

"Hei, kau mendengarku atau tidak?"

Yuno menatap tidak suka padanya.

"Apa tujuanmu yang sebenarnya?"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang?" bahkan setelah pernyataan sejelas itu, Yuno masih menanyakannya? Apa Asta terlihat kurang serius saat mengatakannya?

"Coba kau pikirkan lagi, aneh bila seseorang sepertimu tertarik pada rakyat jelata." sudah jelas Yuno harus menyadarkan Asta mengenai status mereka. Dunia mereka berbeda, tidak sepatutnya juga.

"Yuno."

Pundak Yuno ditepuk. Asta memandang lurus dan begitu serius.

"Aku ingin menciptakan kerajaan di mana status sosial tidak akan lagi menjadi permasalahan. Mungkin akan sedikit lama, tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh dengan perkataanku," diliriknya iris emas pemuda yang berasal dari Hage itu.

"aku membutuhkanmu, kau tahu?"

" ... " Yuno tidak bisa menjawab yang satu itu. Asta sepertinya tidak sedang bercanda.

"Juga kau bisa mengikuti upacara penerimaan Grimoire di ibukota, kudengar kau belum mengikutinya di Hage meski sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu. Kau bisa meminta Klaus menunjukkan jalan."

"Kenapa kau melanggar peraturan?"

Yuno pikir Asta tahu siapa sebenarnya dia hanya dari aroma. Seorang Omega. Dan mereka tidak diperkenankan untuk mengikuti andil pada ksatria sihir. Seorang Omega memerlukan izin dari Alphanya ketika hendak melakukan sesuatu seperti berbelanja, walau dalam hal ini Yuno tidak memilikinya. Di Hage, hal tersebut tidak berlaku karena merupakan wilayah yang terbuang. Tapi Yuno yakin mendengar aturan bahwa seorang Omega dilarang keras menjadi ksatria sihir. Alasan retoris; keselamatan. Terlebih bila melakukan misi, banyak hal tak terduga bisa terjadi.

Asta hanya terkekeh. "Peraturan itu ada untuk dilanggar, bukan?"

Yuno sungguh kesal sekarang. "Jangan bercanda! Kau pikir apa mereka tidak akan memakiku? Kaum bangsawan sepertimu?!"

Asta mungkin tidak tahu kehidupan rakyat jelata, terlebih bila ia seorang omega. Yuno bisa maklum untuk beberapa hal, tapi apakah dia sudah gila?

"Begini ,Yuno. Aku tidak memaksamu mengikuti upacara penerimaan Grimoire. Tapi ... apa kau yakin melewatkan kesempatan seperti ini?"

Yuno tidak bisa membalasnya.

"Kau kuat dan aku tahu itu. Selain itu bukankah kau juga bilang menjadi ksatria sihir adalah impianmu?"

Darimana dia tahu semua itu? Apa benar pertemuan mereka di masa lalu bukanlah kebohongan? Tapi mengapa Yuno tidak bisa mengingat? Apakah sesuatu telah terjadi kepadanya?

"Buktikan kepada mereka, Yuno. Bahwa sekalipun orang sepertimu bisa menjadi ksatria sihir yang kau kagumi."

"Tapi—"

"Tenang, akan kupastikan tidak ada yang berbicara buruk tentangmu."

* * *

Kamar baru Yuno berkali lipat lebih besar daripada ruangannya saat berada di Gereja. Ia teringat dengan adik-adiknya di sana. Bagaimana kabar mereka sekarang? Untuk sementara waktu, Yuno belum bisa memikirkan rencana kabur. Ia tidak mengenal denah dan kekuatan orang-orang yang berada di sini.

Terlalu beresiko.

Ia merebahkan diri, menatap langit-langit.

Apakah ini adalah keputusan yang benar?

* * *

" ... an! Tuan!"

Yuno terbangun ketika mendengar suara yang cukup keras. Ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"Anda ingin makan atau mandi dulu? Ah, saya Luck. Sampai Asta- _sama_ kembali saya ditugaskan untuk mengawasi Anda."

Yuno menimang. Mungkin lebih baik dia mandi dulu karena sudah tiga hari di jalan sebelumnya.

"Tunjukkan kamar mandinya padaku."

* * *

Berlebihan.

Itu adalah kesan Yuno ketika tiba di pemandian. Luck bilang di sini teritori Asta seorang. Tapi ini terlalu luas bila disebut sebagai tempat pribadi. Ia tidak pernah mengerti dengan jalan pikir orang yang mempunyai kuasa.

Yuno mulai melepas pakaiannya dan membawa handuk. Luck menunggunya di luar atas permintaannya. Ia masuk ke air dan mulai berendam. Ia kepikiran orang gereja, mereka semua pasti senang bila diajak kemari.

Menengadahkan kepala, Yuno melihat langit-langit. Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Tiba-tiba saja ia berada di sini. Mendadak saja ia diklaim sepihak sebagai calon—ugh, Yuno malas mengingat bagian itu.

Kenapa harus dia? Orang seperti Asta pasti banyak yang suka. Yuno yakin sekali. Tapi mengapa dia yang terpilih? Tidakkah Asta tahu apa yang akan terjadi? Semua akan ribut. Yuno tidak mau menjadi pusat perhatian, apalagi untuk hal yang tidak pernah ia lakukan. Memangnya omega di dunia ini hanya dia saja?

Memikirkan hal tersebut tidak banyak membantu. Yuno harus melakukan sesuatu agar bisa keluar dari sini. Ia tidak bisa membodohi Asta, ia butuh rencana agar semuanya terlihat alami. Dengan begitu permasalahan akan selesai dan ia bisa kembali ke Hage dengan tenang. Semua akan kembali seperti semula.

"Yuno- _sama_! Asta- _sama_ menunggu Anda, atau saya panggilkan ke mari?"

Luck tiba-tiba saja masuk. Yuno yang sedang bersantai sampai terkejut dan hampir terpeleset. Astaga. Anak siapa ini?

"Biar aku saja yang ke luar." jawabnya. Mana mungkin Yuno membiarkan Asta masuk ke sini dan melihatnya dalam mode _defenseless_. Yuno tahu setidaknya ia jangan memancing gairah seorang Alpha. Hei, Asta bilang menyukainya. Ini adalah hal yang penting. Harus ada langkah pencegahan.

"Ini pakaian Anda, Yuno- _sama_! Saya akan bilang pada Asta- _sama_ untuk menunggu Anda."

— _bocah itu menghilang dengan cepat._

* * *

"Oh, Yuno! Kupikir kau ke mana."

Asta berdiri di dekat pintu kamarnya. Tersenyum cerah sambil melambai. Yuno segera menuju ke arahnya. Lebih cepat maka lebih baik. Ia tidak yakin mengapa melakukan ini, hanya mengikuti arus saja.

"Ada apa?"

"Oh, karena besok aku pergi jadi aku ingin memberikan ini dulu sebagai tanda pertemuan kita setelah sekian lama. Kumohon pakailah."

Asta menunjukkan sebuah kalung kepadanya. Dengan batu biru yang sangat indah beserta ukiran emas. Harganya pasti mahal sekali. Yuno merasa tidak pantas menerimanya.

"Kau yakin mau memberikan ini padaku?"

"Tentu saja! Sini kupakaikan."

Yuno memutuskan menyerah dulu di hari ini. Siapa tahu Asta bisa mengancam orang gereja lagi jika ia melakukan penolakan? Ia berbalik sehingga memunggungi Asta. Lelaki itu memasangkan kalung itu di lehernya dengan perlahan.

"Nah, berbaliklah, Yuno!"

Yuno kembali ke posisi awal. Asta terlihat senang melihatnya memakai kalung pemberiannya.

"Sudah kuduga, pasti cocok untukmu! Jangan dilepas, ya. Anggap saja itu sebagai jimat pelindungmu."

Yuno tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Kalung memang identik dengan perempuan, tetapi ia rasa tidak ada salahnya seorang laki-laki memakainya. Lagipula banyak kemungkinan buruk bisa terjadi. Selama permintaan Asta tidak aneh-aneh dan masuk akal, mungkin Yuno masih akan memikirkannya.

"Asta, cepat sedikit!"

Suara teriakan menggema. Seorang perempuan muncul dari arah lain. Ia mengibas rambut silvernya dan menatap Asta.

"Iya, iya. Kau ini tidak sabaran sekali sih, Noelle!"

"Ini misi penting, tolong ingat itu di kepalamu!" lalu pandangannya beralih kepada Yuno serta kalung yang dikenakannya.

"Asta, jadi dia orang yang kau bicarakan tadi?"

"Ah, iya. Sudah ayo bergegas. Dah, Yuno!"

Yuno tahu pasti ada yang salah dengan semua ini. Seseorang yang tiba-tiba menjemput di gereja, pintu yang tidak bisa dibuka, lalu perempuan bernama Noelle itu—

— _ia tidak suka semuanya._


	3. Chapter 3

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau membawa orang dari Hage."

Noelle dan Asta menuju tempat misi mereka dengan bantuan dari Magna, salah satu rekan mereka. Noelle tidak bisa mengendarai sapu terbang, juga tidak bisa menguasai mantera untuk menciptakan sebuah transportasi menuju tempat jauh. Sedang Asta ... dia malas saja sebenarnya. Mereka tidak bisa meminta tolong Finral karena ia ada urusan di kediaman Vaude hari ini.

"Kau juga tidak mengerti betapa aku mencintainya." jelas Asta sambil tertawa. Noelle terlihat kesal.

"Asta, ini bukan masalah cinta atau tidak. Tapi bukankah—"

"Aku tidak dengar!"

"Kau ini kenapa selalu saja membuat masalah?! Aku tak mau tanggung jawab jika Yami- _san_ menghajarmu!"

"Sudah, jangan cerewet, Noelle. Keriputmu muncul, tuh."

"Berani sekali kau menyinggung hal itu?!"

"Diam kalian ketika menaiki Crazy Cyclone milikku!"

* * *

"Izinkan saya memperkenalkan diri. Saya Klaus Lunette, salah satu pengurus tempat ini. Anda pasti Yuno- _sama_ , bukan?"

Seorang laki-laki masuk ruangannya pagi itu sambil memperkenalkan diri. Ia membungkuk hormat. Sepertinya dia bukan orang jahat. Tapi Yuno tidak terbiasa dengan imbuhan - _sama_ itu.

"Yuno saja."

"Ah, baiklah. Asta- _sama_ meminta saya kemarin untuk mengajak Anda berkeliling."

"Mohon bantuannya."

Aturan sebelum menjatuhkan musuh; ketahui semua tentangnya. Dan sekarang ia bisa menggunakan posisinya untuk mendapat lebih banyak informasi. Tolong jangan sebut ini curang.

_Dia cukup berusaha, tahu?_

Dan soal ujian penerimaan Grimoire, Klaus memberi informasi hal tersebut akan dilaksanakan minggu depan. Semua berkas kepindahan Yuno juga telah diurus olehnya. Yuno tidak habis pikir, bagaimana semua bisa terjadi secepat itu?

Mungkin yang dikatakan Asta adalah sebuah kebenaran. Siapa tahu. Tetapi prioritasnya sekarang adalah memberontak dari dalam. Ia penasaran dengan kekuatan Asta yang sempat membuatnya ketakutan, maka ia bertanya kepada pemandunya,

"Klaus, bisakah kau ceritakan soal Asta?"

Klaus terdiam. Ia menengok kanan kiri sebelum menarik Yuno ke tepi sebuah taman. Mereka bersembunyi di balik salah satu pilar.

"Sebenarnya Asta- _sama_ tidak suka ada orang bertanya tentang dirinya. Anda tidak tahu kejadian lima tahun lalu sejak Asta- _sama_ menduduki posisi ini?"

Yuno menggeleng. Sebagai penduduk wilayah terpinggir, tidak banyak informasi yang bisa didapat selain ujian penerimaan Grimoire. Kalau pun ada koran, ia tidak pernah sempat membaca karena selalu sibuk mengurus gereja. Selain itu kata Sister Lily, koran adalah bahan bakar untuk memasak yang bagus.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yuno yang tidak ingin lagi penasaran.

"Anda tidak perlu tahu. Mari kita lanjutkan perjalanan."

* * *

Yuno berakhir di sebuah taman. Klaus memintanya menunggu sebentar di sini untuk beberapa urusan. Yuno hanya mengiyakan. Tempat ini juga tidak terlalu buruk jika dilihat. Banyak sekali tanaman yang bahkan tidak ia tahu. Bunga-bunga juga mekar dengan indah. Ada air mancur dan kolam kecil di sisi kiri. Juga semaknya terlihat rapi. Rumput hijau memiliki tinggi yang sama.

Jadi ini yang disebut dengan istana? Berbanding terbalik dengan Gereja yang dihuninya. Mengepal tangan erat, Yuno tahu ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ketimpangan yang terus terjadi bahkan hingga ia dewasa adalah sesuatu yang harus ia terima. Ia juga iri, marah—tapi ia bisa apa?

Ia tinggal di desa paling luar kerajaan. Menumpang di Gereja yang bahkan selalu kesulitan pangan setiap harinya. Terlebih dia adalah seorang omega. Rasanya seperti mimpi bisa berada ke sini.

Dan ketika kesempatan ini datang, mengapa ia tidak senang?

Apa hanya karena ia belum mengenal Asta seperti orang-orang istana? Mereka semua tampak hormat kepadanya. Pasti bukan jalan yang mudah untuk bisa duduk di singgasana tertinggi negeri ini. Asta juga telah melalui banyak hal yang tidak—atau belum— ia tahu.

_Mungkin karena Asta secara tiba-tiba melamarnya?_

Yuno mencoba menggali ingatan, tapi nihil. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana Asta bisa bicara demikian. Apa benar mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya?

"Ah, Anda pasti Yuno- _sama_!"

Seorang gadis berambut oranye datang. Pakaian pelayannya menunjukkan status yang ia sandang. Yuno berkedip beberapa kali sebelum memastikan ini bukan mimpi di siang hari.

"Iya. Ada apa?"

"Klaus meminta saya menggantikannya karena ada urusan mendadak. Saya harap Anda tidak keberatan. Ah, nama saya Mimosa! Senang bertemu dengan Anda."

Yuno mereka kembali. Sepertinya banyak sekali pengurus di tempat ini? Bukankah ini tempat tinggal Asta? Kenapa ada begitu banyak orang menjaga huniannya? Apakah sebenarnya ... ada sesuatu?

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga." setidaknya ia harus sopan terhadap seorang gadis, ' _kan_? Sepertinya Mimosa juga orang baik.

"Mari saya antar berkeliling kembali. Oh, Asta-sama baru saja memberi kabar akan kembali esok hari."

Peduli amat.

Mereka kembali mengelilingi bangunan luas ini. Segala di dalamnya benar-benar membuat Yuno terpana. Bahkan ia baru tahu ada perpustakaan khusus yang terletak tak jauh dari kamarnya. Sebuah tempat pribadi Asta, kata Mimosa. Yuno diperbolehkan menggunakannya juga. Pelayan muda itu memberikan sebuah kunci kepadanya.

"Asta- _sama_ sangat beruntung memiliki Anda. Saya turut berbahagia."

Senyum palsu dipaksakan. "Terima kasih untuk doamu."

"Apa Yuno- _sama_ lapar? Saya bisa membawakan makanan untuk Anda."

"Ah—"

"Miss Charmy tidak sedang di istana karena menjaga perbatasan, tetapi sihir dombanya aktif dan masih memasak di dapur. Saya kurang mengerti tapi mungkin begitu kekuatan orang dengan _mana_ yang besar."

Meninggalkan sihirnya aktif dengan jarak hingga perbatasan? Sekuat apa Kepala Koki ini? Bagi Yuno yang biasa bertarung jarak dekat dengan para preman, hal itu sulit dilakukan. Ia memiliki sihir angin yang jangkauannya luas, tapi bisa mengaktifkan sihir hingga sejauh itu—apakah dia memang manusia?

"Bukankah dia sangat hebat, Mimosa?"

Pipi Mimosa merona. "Ah, saya jadi malu dipanggil demikian."

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku hari ini."

"Bukan masalah! Kalau ada perlu Anda bisa membunyikan lonceng dari kamar Anda. Saya atau Luck akan datang ke kamar Anda jika membutuhkan sesuatu."

Jadi dari hasil perjalanannya hari ini, ia sudah berjumpa dengan beberapa orang istana. Klaus, Luck, Mimosa, Noelle—

"Tunggu, Mimosa. Kau tahu Noelle?" tanya Yuno. Ia tidak tahu mengapa merasa harus mengenalnya. Ada sedikit rasa tidak suka ketika mereka bertatap muka. Semoga saja, perasan ini akan cepat sirna.

"Oh, Noelle- _sama_! Dia teman Asta- _sama_ sejak kecil."

Yuno masih tidak suka dengan fakta itu. "Oh, begitu. Terima kasih penjelasannya. Kau bisa kembali."

"Besok malam ada perjamuan, apakah Anda juga akan datang bersama Asta- _sama_? Besok dia pulang."

"Begitukah?"

Apa tidak akan ada orang yang merendahkannya di sini karena dia seorang omega? Mungkin saja ia akan menjadi bahan tertawaan. Ia yakin tidak semua orang di sini akan menerimanya. Yuno juga tidak berniat berada di sini lebih lama. Tapi tetap saja membayangkan hal tersebut amat menyakitkan.

"Benar, makan malam ini akan dihadiri teman-teman Asta- _sama_! Mereka bilang ingin menyambut Anda. Anda beruntung sekali."

_Beruntung dari mana?_

Rasanya ingin Yuno pukul orang bernama Asta itu. Seenaknya saja menyeret ke dalam masalah tanpa mempertimbangkan perasaannya. Namun bukankah dia telah memutuskan untuk bersandiwara? Mengapa ia menjadi ragu sekarang?

"Baiklah, aku akan datang."


	4. Chapter 4

Sesuai apa yang Mimosa katakan, Asta memang kembali hari ini. Yuno sampai menunggunya di dekat gerbang untuk memastikan. Ia melihat Asta datang bersama Noelle. Yuno tidak percaya ia merasa kesal terhadap perempuan itu. Sebenarnya, perasaan apa ini?

"Yuno! Senang sekali melihatmu! Baru sehari tapi aku sangat merindukanmu! Huhuhu~~"

Asta hendak memeluknya tapi Yuno segera berpindah posisi. Jadilah Asta terjatuh karena tidak siap akan kemungkinan ini. Noelle yang bersamanya hanya tertawa.

"Rasakan itu, Asta! Itu balasanku untuk kemarin!"

"Noelle, diam!"

Asta bangkit kembali. Dia tidak terlihat terluka. Memang sepertinya banyak yang belum ia tahu soal lelaki itu. Yuno menarik tangannya dan menyeret Asta masuk ke dalam.

"E-eh? Apa kau sudah berubah pikiran, Yuno? Kau sudah menerima lamarannya?"

"Aku ingin membicarakan banyak hal denganmu."

Asta memerah. Yuno menggandengnya erat, mungkin ini adalah hari bagusnya? Rasanya menyenangkan setelah kembali dari perjalanan dan disambut oleh yang tersayang. Bukankah begitu?

Yuno membawanya ke kamar. Ia melihat sana-sini sebelum menutup pintu. Asta menelan ludah. Apa yang akan dilakukan Yuno kepadanya? Oh, tidak. Sekarang pikirannya justru kemana-mana.

"Aku memutuskan menerima tawaran kemarin."

Asta mengangkat alis. "Lamaranku?"

Yuno mendengus. "Soal menjadi Ksatria Sihir. Aku akan mengikutinya."

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berubah pikiran? Bukannya kau takut ada komentar miring?"

"Saat ini aku tidak peduli itu." Yuno memegang kedua pundak Asta.

"Karena itu, aku ingin tahu semua tentangmu."

"Eh, aku?"

"Mimosa bilang akan ada acara malam ini dan semua temanmu datang. Aku ingin mencoba menjadi apa yang aku inginkan, meski harus memakai cara ini."

Asta tersenyum mendengarnya. "Tidak salah memang aku membawamu kemari. Baiklah, akan kuberi tahu semua teman-temanku. Sebaiknya kau berusaha keras, Yuno."

"Diam dan cepat jelaskan."

"Kau ini jahat sekali, ya!"

* * *

Acara perjamuan malam itu dihadiri banyak bangsawan dan orang penting. Yuno sudah memantapkan hati. Ia tetap akan berusaha meraih mimpinya selagi ada kesempatan. Ia juga ingin menjadi seorang Ksatria Sihir. Dan langkah pertamanya untuk diakui, adalah dianggap pantas oleh semua orang di sini. Bila ia berhasil memberikan kesan, kemungkinan besar ia tidak akan mengalami kendala dalam bergabung dengan skuad Ksatria Sihir.

Yuno melihat dirinya di cermin. Penampilannya tidak buruk. Tidak sengaja ia mendapati pantulan kalung pemberian Asta untuknya. Tanpa sadar ia menggenggamnya, meraba kehalusan batu itu. Berpikir bahwa seseorang memberinya benda yang begitu berharga ... apa dia senang?

_Tidak mungkin, 'kan?_

**_Tok tok!_ **

"Yuno- _sama_ , sudah waktunya."

"Ah, baiklah!"

Yuno beranjak dari sana. Di depan kamarnya sudah ada Luck yang menunggu. Ia mengantar Yuno ke tempat diadakannya makan malam ini. Lokasinya di arah timur bangunan utama dan melewati taman, mereka harus berjalan cukup jauh. Tapi tidak mengapa.

"Asta- _sama_ sudah ke sana duluan untuk menyambut tamu. Sebaiknya kita juga bergegas."

"Tentu."

Tidak akan Yuno sia-siakan kesempatan ini. Untuk saat ini, ia ingin sekali egois. Keinginannya menjadi seorang Ksatria Sihir terlampau besar daripada kemauannya kembali ke Hage. Bila ia telah menjadi orang hebat, maka akan lebih mudah mengatur daerah seperti Hage. Juga ia bisa melindungi Gereja dengan lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. Pada dasarnya tawaran Asta tidak merugikan.

Hanya saja, memang ... bagaimana jika timbul ketidaksetujuan? Yuno sempat bertanya soal ini juga. Tapi Asta meyakinkannya bahwa tidak apa. Ia bahkan mendukung Yuno untuk segera mengambil _grimoire_ minggu depan di menara. Walau Yuno tahu, ia sangat tahu bahwa jalannya tidak akan semudah itu. Hadangannya bukan lagi kerikil, tapi batu besar yang menggelinding.

Di tengah perjalanan, mereka berjumpa dengan Mimosa yang sedang membawa makanan. Yuno dengan ikhlas membantu membawakan meski Mimosa menolaknya. Luck juga mengambil beberapa agar gadis itu tidak keberatan. Yuno tidak tahu bahwa mereka kekurangan pelayan. Sebaiknya ia berbicara dengan Asta mengenai ini. Tega sekali membebankan semuanya pada Mimosa.

"Kepala Koki sedang di dapur, jadi tidak apa! Ini pekerjaan yang harus saya lakukan!" Mimosa terlihat aneh ketika bicara demikian. Wajahnya panik, entah karena apa. Tetapi Yuno bersikeras untuk tetap membantunya.

"Kau tidak boleh menolak bantuanku."

Pada akhirnya mereka bertiga membawakan makanan ke sebuah ruangan yang ada di ujung jalan setapak. Tempatnya amat luas dan megah. Berlapis emas di setiap sudut. Yuno melihat sudah banyak orang berdatangan dan berbincang dengan Asta. Lelaki itu kemudian melambaikan tangan padanya.

Yuno meletakkan makanan yang ia bawa di meja, kemudian menyerahkan sisanya pada Luck dan Mimosa. Ia harus berperan sebagai anak baik hari ini, apalagi Asta yang membawanya. Tidak akan ada lain kali.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Asta."

"Tidak masalah. Ah, perkenalkan, ini Yuno. Dia adalah calon pendampingku."

Asta mengenalkan Yuno kepada orang yang ia temui. Mereka semua hanya memasang senyum, meski Yuno tahu bahwa mereka sebenarnya tidak terima. Tetapi tidak mengapa, ini hanyalah awal. Ini tidak seberapa.

"Charlotte- _san_! Dorothy- _san_!"

Dua wanita cantik menyapa mereka. Yang satu berambut pirang, sedang yang lain berhelai ungu pendek. Mereka membungkuk hormat kepada Asta sebelum membalasnya.

"Terima kasih atas undangannya, Asta- _sama_."

"Ya ampun, Charlotte- _san_ , tidak perlu formal begitu! Apa kabar?"

Yuno bisa merasakan seseorang bernama Dorothy itu melirik ke arahnya meski ia tengah memejamkan mata. Begitu juga dengan Charlotte. Ada perasaan tidak enak ketika Yuno bertemu pandang dengannya. Tanpa sadar ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. _Yuno, kau bisa bertahan. Ini harga yang kecil untuk masa depan orang-orang di Gereja._

Asta menyadari bahwa Yuno terlihat tidak nyaman. Lantas ia segera mengakhiri konversasi dan menggandeng tangan pemuda itu. Yuno tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Akan terlihat aneh jika orang-orang tahu bahwa ia menolak Asta. Mereka berhenti di luar bangunan, kemudian Asta bertanya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu, Yuno?"

_Apa memang terlihat sejelas itu?_

"Kau memang terlihat sejelas itu."

Astaga. Betapa malu dirinya.

"Maaf, mungkin karena ini kali pertama datang ke acara seperti ini. Aku hanya merasa ... tidak pantas."

"Bukankah kau sombong sekali ketika bilang bahwa kau akan membungkam mereka semua, hm?"

"Tentu saja, tapi ... kau tahu. Ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa diduga."

"Yuno, percaya dirilah! Bukankah kau adalah calon Ksatria Sihir? Hahaha!"

Asta menepuk punggungnya sedikit keras. Yuno yang tidak terima berusaha menepis tangan itu.

"Jangan sembarangan menyentuhku!"

"Hee, kupikir kau mulai menerimaku. Kau tahu, aku senang sekali melihatmu menyambutku tadi pagi. Terima kasih."

Disaat Asta tersenyum, rasanya otak Yuno mengalami disfungsi. Ia terlihat begitu tampan. Yuno tidak percaya matanya sendiri telah berkhianat. Astaga, ia pasti menderita suatu penyakit.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri."

"Karena kau sudah baikan, ayo kita kembali."

* * *

Perjamuan malam itu, Yuno berhasil mengenali beberapa orang penting yang mungkin bisa memudahkan jalannya menjadi seorang Ksatria Sihir. Charlotte, Dorothy, Rill, Leopold, Noelle, dan Jack adalah Kapten Ksatria Sihir yang hadir dalam acara malam ini. Ada dua orang lagi yang bernama William dan Yami. William sedang ada misi pekan ini, dan Yami—dia sedang tidak ada di negara ini. Asta sendiri tidak mau menjelaskan. Tapi bagi Yuno, ini sudah cukup. Mereka makan bersama, terpisah dari undangan lain yang hadir.

"Hei, kau seumuran denganku, Yuno- _kun_! Jadi kau mau nikah muda, begitu? Selamat! Asta juga! Semoga kalian punya anak banyak!" Rill menyalaminya tanpa ragu.

Asta terbahak. "Tentu saja, Rill! Kami akan membuat kesebelasan! Hahaha!"

Yuno tidak bisa menahan wajah merahnya. Sungguh, ia merasa malu mendengar topik tidak bermutu seperti itu. Tapi ia harus menahan diri. Sabar, Yuno. Sabar.

"Kudengar dia berasal dari Hage, apa itu benar?" tanya Charlotte. "Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu, Raja."

"Yah, namanya jodoh mau bagaimana lagi. Bukankah begitu, Yuno?"

Dengan terpaksa Yuno mengangguk pelan. Sialan. Sepertinya Asta memakai kesempatan ini untuk mempermalukan dirinya.

"Aku memang sedikit terkejut dengan itu. Dan jujur saja aku belum bisa menerima keputusanmu, Asta." Noelle turut berkomentar. "Kau bisa memilih yang lebih baik, tapi kenapa harus dia?"

"Noelle, jaga bicaramu!" Leopold menyela. "Asta sudah memilihnya, kita hanya perlu mendoakan yang terbaik."

"Tidak, Noelle benar." sambung Dorothy. "Banyak omega bangsawan yang sudah mencalonkan diri menjadi pendampingmu, tapi kenapa kau memilih dia? Laki-laki pula. Dia tidak akan bisa memberimu keturunan. Kemungkinan omega laki-laki mengandung itu sangat kecil."

"Aku sekata dengan Dorothy- _san_. Asta- _sama_ , sebaiknya kau mempertimbangkan ini sebelum mengadakan resepsi. Dan juga, apa dia itu benar-benar menyukaimu?" Charlotte memandang kepadanya.

Semua tatapan mengarah pada Yuno. Tapi pemuda itu tidak akan mundur apalagi lari. Ia sudah tahu bahwa ini akan terjadi. Penolakan besar-besaran. Ini baru dari sesama ksatria sihir, belum masyarakat umum yang mungkin akan melakukan hal yang sama bahkan lebih mengerikan.

"Kau bahkan belum memberitahu Yami- _san_ soal ini, ' _kan_? Kau lupa dia seperti apa? Sebenarnya aku tidak peduli kau memilih siapa, tapi sekarang kau adalah Raja. Kau harus sedikit menyadari itu." Noelle juga sudah tidak tahan. Sedari awal ia tidak pernah setuju Yuno menginjakkan kakinya kemari. Terlebih Yami, dia pasti akan murka melihat ini.

Asta hanya santai, berniat menjawab semua itu. "Ya, soalnya—"

Suara gebrakan meja terdengar. Pemuda berambut hitam itu yang baru saja melakukannya. Semua terdiam, menunggu yang bersangkutan berbicara.

"Kalian tahu aku di sini karena Asta, jadi kalian tidak punya hak mengusirku."

Asta bersiul. Ia tidak mengira Yuno akan seberani itu. Semua kapten selain Rill dan Leopold melotot ke arahnya.

"Tidak tahu sopan santun." komentar Charlotte.

"Mari kita lihat nanti." imbuh Dorothy.

"Benar, kita akan melihat apakah kau akan bertahan atau tidak." Noelle mengibas rambut panjangnya.

Yuno tahu itu lebih dari siapapun. Ia memikirkannya semalaman agar memutuskan ini. Asta tidak berkomentar apa-apa, ia hanya melempar senyum.

_Astaga, jantungnya!_

* * *

"Tadi itu hebat sekali, Yuno. Kau benar-benar membungkam mereka semua! Hahahaha!"

"Terserah, tapi bisa tolong tunggu hingga giliranku selesai?"

"EEEEHHH???! KENAPA???!"

Asta dan Yuno sedang berada di pemandian bersama. Mana mungkin Yuno bilang bahwa ia sedang tidak ingin melihat wajahnya. Sialan. Asta bikin malu saja.

"Aku bilang keluar ya keluar."

"Ta-ta-tapi—bukankah tidak ada yang salah dengan ini?"

"Ini semua salahmu."

"Kok bisa?!"

Yuno merasakan wajahnya memanas. Apa karena uap di tempat ini?

"Yuno, aku masuk, ya!"

Asta melompat dari tepi dan menceburkan diri di kolam. Wajah Yuno tersiram cipratan. Astaga, Asta itu benar-benar tidak bisa dikendalikan. Yuno kan sudah bilang untuk menunggu gilirannya selesai.

Lama Yuno menunggu, tapi Asta tidak kunjung menampakkan dirinya. Yuno berkeringat dingin, apa telah terjadi sesuatu?

"Asta?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Yuno mulai panik. Jangan-jangan Asta tenggelam? Kemungkinan kecil tapi tetap saja bisa terjadi. Penyebab seseorang tenggelam terkadang bukan karena ketinggian air, tapi karena situasinya sendiri tidak memungkinkan.

"Asta!"

"Bwaaahhhh!"

Kepala Asta muncul dari dalam air. Ia melihat Yuno dengan wajah terkejut ketika menatapnya.

"Ada apa, Yuno?"

Yuno langsung menjitaknya. "Kau ini! Kupikir kau tenggelam! Oh, Tuhan ... " Yuno pusing. Ia langsung memegang kepalanya.

"Eh, kau mengkhawatirkanku? Senangnya! Aku tahu ini hanya butuh waktu!"

Yuno memasang wajah cueknya lagi. "Jangan bermimpi."

"Hei, Yuno."

Tiba-tiba saja Asta memajukan dirinya. Yuno mundur perlahan hingga punggungnya menyentuh tepian kolam. Asta semakin dekat dan Yuno tidak bisa menghindar. Mau apa dia? Hanya ada mereka berdua di sini, mungkinkah Asta—

— _gulp_. Yuno menelan ludah. Tidak. Bayangannya terlalu jauh. Tidak mungkin Asta akan menyentuhnya di sini. Lagipula Yuno belum memutuskan menerima lamarannya atau tidak. Tunggu, ia kan sudah menolak. Jadi ia di sini hanya untuk memanfaatkannya. Terlebih ia percaya bahwa Asta setidaknya bukanlah pribadi kurang ajar.

"Aku bawa oleh-oleh dari Heart! Kau pasti suka. Bagikan juga dengan orang gerejamu, ya!"

_Eh?_


	5. Chapter 5

Hari ini Yuno mengambil _grimoire_ di menara ibu kota ditemani Klaus. Lelaki itu adalah anggota dari Fajar Keemasan, hari ini ia memakai seragam. Dan di sela kesibukan ia masih sempat membantu Asta. Yuno mengerti kenapa Klaus tiba-tiba pergi hari itu. Bebas sekali ya, Ksatria Sihir.

"Kita sudah sampai. Aku sudah minta izin pada pengawas menara, jadi kau tidak perlu berkomentar apa-apa."

Tetapi Yuno memilih membalas dengan. "Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, Klaus- _san_."

"Sudah tugas saya. Sekarang mari kita masuk."

Di dalam menara ada banyak sekali _grimoire_ yang mengelilingi hingga ke atas. Yuno sampai harus mendongak untuk melihatnya. Di Hage juga ada menara pengambilan Grimoire, tetapi Yuno bahkan enggan pergi ke sana. Ia sudah pesimis duluan. Lagipula _grimoire_ menurutnya bukan hal penting waktu itu. Ia masih tetap bisa mengeluarkan sihirnya.

"Anda berjalan ke tengah, Yuno- _sama_."

"Yuno saja, Klaus- _san_."

"Tapi saya harus bersikap sopan."

Yuno melangkah ke tengah. Ia melihat deretan grimoire yang ada di sana. Sekarang ia jadi penasaran, seperti apa _grimoire_ yang akan ia terima?

Sesuatu yang bersinar datang. Yuno melihat sebuah _grimoire_ menghampirinya. Kedua tangan Yuno menerimanya, melihat _grimoire_ yang baru ia miliki. Sementara Klaus entah kenapa terlihat sangat terkejut.

" _Grimoire_ berdaun empat! Saya tidak menyangkanya! Di negeri ini belum ada—"

Sementara Klaus mengoceh tidak jelas, Yuno mengamati benda persegi itu. Ia tadi tidak memperhatikan kalau miliknya berdaun semanggi empat. Ia pun juga terkejut. Rumornya, _grimoire_ dengan berdaun semanggi empat adalah hal langka. Meski Yuno juga tidak tahu detailnya.

Tapi ... setidaknya ini cukup untuk membanggakan Asta.

Sebentar, kenapa Yuno teringat lelaki itu?

Ia berada di sini memang karena Asta. Tapi ... bukankah _grimoire_ adalah hal yang berbeda? Ugh. Kenapa juga ia harus mengingatnya?

* * *

"Aku tahu kau bisa! Selamat, Yuno!"

Mereka sedang makan siang di taman. Asta yang meminta. Mimosa menghidangkan makanan dengan baik. Yuno berpikir, pasti beruntung sekali lelaki yang mendapatkannya. Mimosa juga ramah padanya.

"Terima kasih, Mimosa."

"Saya permisi dulu."

Juga, konversasi ini menyangkut _grimoire_ yang didapatkan Yuno. Asta melihatnya sambil memasang wajah kagum. Dia menyentuh, lalu membuka lembaran _grimoire_ Yuno.

"Keren sekali! Aku belum pernah melihat ini! Kau pasti akan jadi Ksatria Sihir yang hebat!" pujinya tulus. Yuno tidak tahu harus membalas apa, tapi ia merasa senang. Tanpa sadar ia mengulas senyum kecil.

"Oh, soal skuad ... sebenarnya Yuno bebas memilih. Tapi kalau bisa aku ingin kau berada di Fajar Keemasan. Soalnya markas mereka yang paling dekat dari sini. Aku juga sudah bilang William."

"Apa itu?"

"Itu adalah skuad ksatria sihir terbaik! Kau pasti menyukainya, aku jamin. Kebanyakan anggotanya adalah bangsawan."

"Kau belum puas melihatku dihina?" tanya Yuno. Beberapa waktu lalu ketika ada acara makan malam juga demikian. Harusnya Asta tahu itu. Kenapa ia kembali melemparnya ke _kandang singa_?

"Memangnya kau tidak bisa membungkam mereka?" Asta memakan satu kuenya. Mengunyah pelan lalu menelannya.

"Kenapa kau percaya sekali padaku?"

Asta mengembalikan _grimoire_ hijau pada pemiliknya. "Aku percaya karena itu kau."

Yuno menerima kembali buku sihirnya, menatap lama. Dia sudah sejauh ini, mana mungkin dia mundur. Kalau dipikir lagi, ini adalah kesempatan bagus. Bergabung dengan skuad ksatria sihir terbaik akan memberinya banyak pengalaman dengan cepat. Dengan begitu ia bisa terus bertambah kuat.

"Tapi kalau Yuno tidak mau, bisa memilih yang lain."

"Tunggu. Aku menerima tawaran itu."

"Kau selalu menerima tawaranku tapi tidak dengan lamarannya."

"Ini dan itu adalah hal yang berbeda."

"Yuno,"

Poni Yuno disibak. Asta memajukan tubuhnya secara tiba-tiba dan mencium keningnya. Hanya kecupan singkat, namun langsung membuat Yuno tak berkutik.

"Semoga berhasil."

* * *

Yuno merebahkan diri setelah mandi. Satu minggu lagi dia akan mulai bergabung dengan ksatria sihir, begitu kata Asta siang tadi. Apa dia bisa melakukannya dengan baik, ya? Rasanya berdebar-debar. Ia tak sabar menantikannya.

_Bapa, Suster ... mulai sekarang Yuno akan menjadi lebih kuat agar bisa melindungi semua orang._

Yuno beralih duduk, malam ini panas sekali. Tubuhnya berkeringat. Ia lalu membuka jendela untuk mendapatkan udara segar. Tapi hal itu tak kunjung ia rasa. Tunggu ... jangan-jangan ini ...

_Tidak, jangan sekarang._

Tubuhnya terasa lemas, dengan kekuatan yang tersisa ia menutup jendela. Aromanya sudah mulai menguat. Beruntung pintu kamar sudah ia kunci. Bisa gawat kalau ada yang datang. Apalagi _alpha_ yang mungkin kebetulan lewat. Tunggu, kamar Asta ada di sebelah ...

"Hahh ... hahhh ... "

Kepalanya pusing, pandangannya berkunang-kunang. Tubuhnya sekarang bahkan tak bisa berkoordinasi dengan baik. Ia hanya bisa mengikuti insting. Biasanya tidak pernah _sepanas_ ini. Ia bahkan masih bisa beraktivitas normal ketika _heat_ sebelumnya datang, walau tetap harus membatasi diri.

"Nghhh—"

Rasanya sangat menderita. Ia hanya bisa melenguh di kasurnya. Liangnya berkedut-kedut, Yuno tidak suka. Menjadi seorang _omega_ adalah hal yang ia benci. Ia tidak suka karena disaat seperti ini akan terlihat seperti makhluk rendahan yang hanya memikirkan nafsu semata. Pandangan orang terhadap _omega_ sangat buruk. Mereka hanya dianggap sebagai pemuas nafsu. Tidak peduli seberapa keras ia berusaha, Yuno tak bisa mengubah takdirnya yang satu ini. 

"Ah ... ah ... !"

Yuno merasa kurang hanya dengan memasukkan jari. Dia ingin lebih. Tapi siapa orang yang mau memberikannya? Lagipula, Yuno bukan makhluk hina. Akan dia hajar siapapun yang berani menyentuhnya disaat begini.

"—mmmhhh. Ah ... khhh ... ah, ah!"

Yuno hanya ingin ini semua cepat berlalu. Kenapa harus sekarang? Apa tidak bisa menunggu hingga ia menjalankan misi?

Jarinya dimasukkan lebih dalam, berusaha mencari titik nikmat. Tidak cukup. Yuno ingin yang lain, dihentak dengan keras sampai ia memohon lebih. Ukh. Betapa kotor imajinasinya. Lalu tiba-tiba saja ia terbayang wajah Asta. Apa yang akan dilakukannya kalau mendapati Yuno dalam keadaan lemah?

_Kenapa harus dia?_

"Yuno, saatnya makan malam. Dari tadi kupanggil kau tidak—"

Asta yang masuk ke kamar Yuno menutup hidungnya. Lantas melihat lelaki itu sedang memuaskan dirinya sendiri sambil mendesah kencang.

"Ah! Ah! Asta—khh."

Yuno bahkan memanggil namanya. Asta menelan ludah. Aroma di dalam ruangan ini membuatnya gila. Terlebih itu dari Yuno. Setan berbisik padanya, menyuruhnya segera menggagahi pemuda manis itu.

Asta menggeleng sendiri. Tidak, Asta. Tahan dirimu. Yuno sedang dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Dia pasti marah nanti ketika mengetahuinya. Asta ingin menikahinya bukan karena nafsu semata, dia juga ingin Yuno menerima perasaannya suatu saat nanti. Ia tidak boleh melakukan sesuatu yang tak diinginkannya.

Ia berlari keluar dan memanggil Luck yang kebetulan lewat. Lantas pemuda pirang mengambil alih untuk mengurusnya. Asta diminta menunggu di balik pintu.

_Semoga Yuno baik-baik saja._


End file.
